Sonic legends of chima
by sonicboom444
Summary: sonic chima EPIC STORY MUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic legends of Chima

Chap 01 : new chima

All was well in chima a magical land where animals talked and could walk. In chima there were 7 tribes: lions, crocodiles, ravens, eagles, bears, gorillas and wolves. There were some new tribes like: scorpions, spiders, tigers, bats, sabertooths, mammoths, vultures, ice bears and phoenixes. After the sbertooth tribe and great illumination event everything was fine. Laval and his friends were celebrating by having a party by the forever rock.

"Hey guys your finally here." Said a young lion with red hair and a blue battle armor.

"Laval this party better be worth my time got it." Said a young wolf with grey fur and red armor named Worriz.

"Don't it'll be the best one ever in the history of chima." Said a green crocodile with red scales called cragger.

Everyone was having a great time but lasted just when laval, cragger and an eagle named eris were looking at a sky and saw a blue comet coming towards them. They evacuated the area right when it crashed.

Laval and the others came closer and saw what it was.

"No way it can't be … a blue hedgehog."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Legends Of Chima

Chap 02: meet sonic

After the meteorite crashed laval and the others saw that it was a blue hedgehog.

"This is incredible I thought hedgehogs were extinct." Said laval

"Yeah but this one's in pretty bad shape." Said cragger.

"Dudes let's get him to my village it's really near and we have healing remedies too." Said a gorilla with black fur.

"Good idea Gorzan." Said laval as he put the hedgehog in the speedor.

When they reached there the medical said " He should be fine in a few hours, but I'm extremely impressed how he survived that fall. No one else could survive a crash like that."

After three hours the hedgehog awoke and went out of the room and saw the others.

"What is going on." He said confused

"Hello my name is laval and these are my friends cragger, eris and gorzad .We found you when you crashed our party literally.

"So where am I this doesn't look like mobius" Said the hedgehog.

"Your on chima a magical land where a powerful thing called chi flows. If we put it in our chest it powers us up and also our machines. I'll explain everything else while we're getting to lion city." Said laval

"lion city sounds cool by the way I'm sonic." said sonic

"Alright come on let's go you can come on my speedor." Said laval.

"sure" said sonic though he was more willing to run but was just being polite.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Legends Of CHIMA

Chap 03: sonic's story

Laval was explaining all about chima to sonic. When they reached lion city laval's father lagravis a lion with grey hair greeted them.

"Laval your back and who is this with you? Asked lagravis

"Hey dad this is sonic, sonic the hedgehog." Said laval

"Hi nice to meet you." Said Sonic

"Amazing, I thought hedgehog were nothing but a rumor but this is real." Said lagravis in amazement.

"What rumor? Asked laval.

"I'll tell you it was said that at the time of the phoenix tribe there used to be a hedgehog tribe and chima used to be just a part of a big world. The hedgehogs were very powerful and their power rival of that of the phoenixes but they were peace-loving people who had no rules cause there would not be any darkness inside of any of their hearts. Their only rule was freedom. Soon after Sir Fangar started the war they were forced to move away from chima and when the great illumination happened bad things happened to them and them only but it was said that that tragedy would give birth to a legendary hero who would once rise and save two worlds." Said lagravis.

"That sounds more like a legend to me" said laval.

"Maybe it's true." Said sonic.

"How can you be sure." Said laval

"Well for one point I did come from another world." Said sonic

"What!" said laval

"Alright I'll tell you it started like this on my home planet Mobius I was fighting my enemy docter eggman."

Flashback

"GRR that hedgehog always stops me from conquering the planet. Well no matter I will go to another planet in another dimension, conquer it and lead an army from there to conquer Mobius hahaaha." Said eggman

"Alert! Alert! Enemy approaching base." said the computer

Sonic was dashing through the base destroying each and every robot.

"Hey egg head" said sonic as he burst in

"Grrr metal sonic attack" said eggman

"A robot that looks like sonic burst out and attacked sonic.

"Can't touch me." Said sonic

Metal sonic continued shooting at him

Sonic ran circles around him so fast it burned his system

"System overload, System overload" metal sonic said

He randomly shot things everywhere but when he shot a rocket at some controls which started an alarm

"You fool with the controls destroyed the portal will suck all of Mobius into a space with nothing in it so we will die because of no oxygen" said eggman

"I won't let that happen" said sonic

7 different coloured emerald came around and sonic transformed into super sonic a yellow hedgehog with red eyes

He flew to the vortex in an attempt to close it but got sucked in an the portal got closed

"Yes I did it sonic is gone yes" said eggman

End of Flashback

"So that's what happened huh" said Laval

"Yeah" said sonic

"Ok then lets show you the chi falls" said Lagravis

"Could it be the legend come true? Well I'll find out soon enough." Thought Lagravis


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Legends of Chima

Chap 4: Around Chima

When they entered the sacred pool of chi laval saw a familiar sight

"Sir Fangar!" he said as he brought out his sword

"laval please calm down he is not an enemy" said lagravis

"What do you mean dad he almost brought down mount. cavora an destroyed chima." Said laval

"Come on dude at least here him out" said sonic

"Fine" said laval

"Thank you for giving me a chance. Even after almost destroying you land. The great illumination fixed everything which included me so I'm not bad anymore" said fangar

"Ok then I guess your fine." Said laval

"Alright then you can show me that sacred pool of chi or whatever you were talking about" said sonic

"Alright follow me" said laval

When they reached there waterfalls were pouring down chi into the pool

"There it is the sacred pool of chi" said laval

"Are you sure it's that powerful? Look's to me like plain water." Said sonic

"Oh yeah well surprise surprise it's chima's most powerful power source which keeps the land alive" said laval

"(I bet the chaos emeralds can easily beat this)" thought sonic

"Alright then prove it" said sonic

"Why don't you see for yourself" said laval

"Ok but how" said sonic

"Bring some out by your hand and insert it in your chest" said laval

Sonic did as instructed and when he brought some out and then the water became an orb

"Woah" said sonic

He inserted the orb and then sonic glowed blue followed with yell of power

"Amazing" said sonic "It's like taking in a chaos emerald "said sonic

"Like it" said laval

"Well I guess it's not as powerful as a chaos emerald "said sonic "But it's awesome

"Alright how about a round around chima" said laval

"Sure" said sonic

"Laval what's happening" said a lioness rushing into the room

"Oh hey liala. This is sonic. He just tried some chi. Sonic this is liala" said laval

"Hey nice to meet you" said sonic

"Hello" said liala

"So what brings you here" said laval

"Oh I heard that yell and had never heard it before so I came to check" said liala

Sonic'c glow stopped and his power went away

"Hey what happened" asked sonic

"Well chi is for only a few moments not forever ok" said laval

"But it's not supposed to last so little" said laval

"Maybe because I brought so little out" said sonic

"Yeah ok come on I'll show you around chima" said laval

"Alright" said sonic

Laval was going and sonic was about to but then he brought out an orb of chi

"This could be useful later" said sonic as he went outside

"Come on you can have a ride on my speedor" said laval

"Na I think I'll run" said sonic

"Are you sure you can catch up" said laval

"Sure" said sonic

Laval started his speedor and went forward fast

Sonic followed him so fast he went forward in 2 seconds

"Woah that is fast" said laval

"Well I'm not even trying" said sonic

Sonic and laval were racing but sonic was winning

"Look's like it's time to chi up" said laval as he took in a chi

A mighty roar of a lion came and laval glowed blue and went faster and was beating sonic

"Now that's what I'm talking about" said sonic excited

Sonic accelerated to mach 1 speed and was surrounded by a blue aura. He had beaten laval in less than a second

"Alright I gotta admit your fast." Said laval "But let's just get back to the tour ok"

"Sure" said sonic

"Now if you see upwards you'll see the gorilla's homes" laval said

"You mean those round hanging things" said sonic

"Yeah those" said laval

The gorillas were waving from there homes. Sonic waved back

"Come on I'll show you more" said laval

"If you see to the left you'll see the ravens" said laval

"Hello sir may I intrust you in some of my perfume" said a raven as he sprayed a little perfume

Upon smelling the perfume both laval and sonic were knocked out

"Hmm I guess it's a knockout gas. Who wants a knockout gas very cheap" said the raven

Just like that laval introduced sonic to all of the tribes and lastly they went back to lion city

"Woah what happened" said sonic

"It was a tremor hey I bet a golden chi is coming out come on let's go see" said laval

"Hey what's a golden chi" said sonic

When they reached inside 2 lions were getting the golden chi out

"Hey uncle Lavertus" said laval

"Laval nice to see you or is it?" said a lion who looks like lagravis only has a black skin yellow hair. He wore a black suit

"Nice to see you too" said lavertus "Uncle lavertus meet sonic sonic my uncle" said laval

"Nice to meet you Mr-"

"No I'm no mister call me shadowwind"

"Ok shadowwind" said sonic

"So anyone mind telling me what a golden chi is? Said sonic

"A golden chi is a very powerful chi out of which you can make anything if you have enough power that is" said lavertus

Just then the pool changed from blue to gree

"Uhh is that normal" said sonic

"No it's not what's happening" said laval

Just then a green orb the size of a chaos emerald hovered towards sonic. It had a green like inside like and emerald

Sonic pulled out a chaos emerald and both of them shone brighter sonic then mixed the emerald with the green chi

There was an explosion of power

"AHHHHHHHH" sonic yelled in pain

"Sonic wake up wake up" said laval

"Huh what where am I" said sonic

"Your at the hospital you passed out the second the chi was pulled out" said laval

"You mean that green chi" said sonic

"Green chi? There was no green chi only a golden chi was pulled out" said laval

"So it was just a vision" said sonic

"You feeling alright" said laval

"Yeah I just need some sleep" said sonic

"Alright see you in the morning" said laval as he left

"I wonder what that vision was about?" thought sonic


End file.
